pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coffee BAM!/Archive1
Welcome ﻿Note: I just Customize my Own Talk Page with Greetings. Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cofee BAM! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zomplant Jelo (Talk) 14:06, April 19, 2011 Thanks for helping the wiki. Thanks for making categories, they make more sense than just plants and just zombies. If you want to be admin, request here: Click Me! I have a special surprise inside! Zomplant Jelo 11:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You are You are already. But you have to wait at least 1-2 days. Zomplant Jelo 02:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Helping Can I make new versions of your plants/zombies? Sincerely, Guppie the Third 13:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Message: Can I create clearer photos of your plants/zombie. I already replaced some of them. Also, thank you for creating versions of my ideas. Zomplant Jelo 02:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) yes that is okay. Zomplant Jelo 07:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ~ Yes you can Plant lover 07:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ____ Don't you mean exploding zombie instead of explode-o-nut zombie Plant lover 07:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Exploding giga imitater zombie it will copy the plant and after 4 seconds,it will explode. Plant lover 07:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) NO!!! Don't delete invented things without photos, it is ok. Just ask them that they can request to make a photo to admins. Zomplant Jelo 03:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) GoTY zombotonut bowling Can't find game1_16 or game1_32 on my GoTY Version 12:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Gups the III Plants in whack a zombie #Open Zombotany. #Back to Main Menu. #Rename game10_16.dat into game10_30.dat #Open Whack a Zombie. #Enjoy! Zomplant Jelo 05:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I saw your message in Zomplant Jelo's page. I would recommend to ban him for a a month or two. (he/she might recreate it.) --Randomsub guyto the power of 3000 06:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Template Infobox Read this: CLICK ME! Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 10:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Main.pak Do you already have the files becsuse I think you already extracted it. I have it too. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Umm... It is already. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 06:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, but... can I edit their names? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 07:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No limit. I got a idea. We will make the Adventure Mode Part1, Part 2, Part 3, Part .... The Part 1 is the old one. Every time you defeat a Part, you get the "Home Lawn Security" Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Clicky Here edit I edit 1-3 or even 4 hours.fixing grammars Plant lover 05:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? You edit here too? Like GatlingPeaz --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just testing here. RE: Don't add them as a Catagory! I thought I should because it had a link to a "Minigames" page. Joshandpingu 09:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Please move it OK. Joshandpingu 09:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :@ , you can see its history and edit it yourself. [[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Testing: Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants (Green) 09:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Testing Again: le Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Another test:le Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 10:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's le Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Nice Zombie And One Question Cofee BAM! i would just like to say i like the suicide zombie and i know you Zomplant Jelo CattailsWelove and Plant Lover and Guppie The Third are like a group (if i missed anyone sorry) but i've been looking at alot of stuff sense i've got an account and i saw alot about you and you seem nice just one question Can i join the group? NOTE NOTE: The last post and this one is by pandaboy2 Spam What is the spam I am making??? Joshandpingu 08:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :RandomGuy3000 actually asked me to try and put PNG pictures on an article so I did. The PNG Try 2 was the :2nd try to do it for them. And how is Badly Drawn Yard spam??? Joshandpingu 09:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. Don't fight. I think Joshandpingu can explain this. BTW Joshandpingu, What is the spam you're making? ::[[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 09:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, PNG Try2 'is one which as I explained, RandomGuy3000 asked me to do. And the other is Badly Drawn Yard. I think it was because it didn't have enough info but it has more info now. :) Joshandpingu 09:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE:... Can you please delete the PNG Try2? By the way, do you know what happened to Pink Pepper, Seed, Back Cactus or Toffee Bean??? Joshandpingu 09:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: About Yourn Plants I guess Back Cactus & Toffee Bean are kind of useless. How can you get Pink Pepper & Seed back? :'( Joshandpingu 09:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope whoever you ask can get them back.... :'( Joshandpingu 09:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. Just keep trying to get it back or find someone with a rollback status (what is that). Joshandpingu 09:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Really? When I looked them up, they didn't show... Joshandpingu 09:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mushroom & Pea Shooting Pages Why do some people have badges for editing Mushroom and Pea Shooting pages but no one else can get them??? Joshandpingu 09:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Restored! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A. No. It has a list of plants below. I'll change the price right away! Joshandpingu 09:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Restoration You can go to the page by putting on the URL bar (or something): http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/ and click the view/restore button. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG]]''3000'' 10:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) BAM-kun. . . Did you deleting my creation like S.T.R, Mecha Zombie and Sakura it is? Who adding the "Delete" tag? Is these plants are Japanese titled? I've been checked the Deletion Log so. . . Leotard Pants Rollback Status I will use my gift with pride! Joshandpingu 10:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Delete pix Changed them since they look bad. It's better to add text rather than drawing the letters. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 06:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, you didn't have to tell me you're not a zombie 06:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hmmmm... I see..... btw did you a Indo-Chinese?? pantsu|Leo-P Where You need to download: µTorrent I don't know where my father downloaded it. hmmm... maybe filehippo.com ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 10:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : Wait, I found it! : 25 + 25 - 25 x 25 / 25 = ??? : 15 20 23 25 27 30 32 35 38 40 : Find the answer for the download or you get to see something SCARY..... : ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 11:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) One More Thing I liked the coffee-bean picture more and it made more sense i mean your name is Cofee BAM! (this picture is awesome to but the other one made more sense) Pandaboy2 13:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cofee BAM! Hello, important administrator. I'm from Malaysia (lorl, like CattailsWelove) and I, too, am Chinese. So, hell. ZL123 22:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye! Goodbye! I'm going back to my main favourite wiki, Gami Wiki. I'll come back to PVZCC after a few weeks. Bye!!! Slingshot I also play Angry Birds but I'm not good at it. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Inner Linkies You do know you can just add Joshandpingu rather than [http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joshandpingu Joshandpingu, right? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 04:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why is my name getting used? Joshandpingu 07:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) grass deletion can u remake it better?-Speical ops genral minigun Grass What i was thinking is longer rows more protection- Speical ops genral minigun Giant Wall-nut How much is its health? [[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 13:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) sig can you make me a new one because my custom one from call of duty wiki looks like this -> 21:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) wow! cool! thanks! awesome! .............................. wow! cool! thanks! awesome!..........................................................wow! cool! thanks!...............awesome!................................................. PBoy2 02:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Sorry about creating that page. I thought that this was a wiki where you could create anything related to PVZ, but I was wrong. I won't do it again :) -Carzmoviefan 05:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocking people Don't restrict them to edit their own talk page. They can explain themselves, unless it's severe, like copyright. [[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] halah Beneran ya klo halaman yang Pokemon vs Zombies benar2 keluar dari ranah topik? Is the page called Pokemon vs Zombies really Out of topic/OOT? Leotaado Pantsu-kun desu Cheat Engine v. 6 Thatz what I uze. Want a tutorial? ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Time of Day Well, nocturnal mushrooms are just a reference on how it doesn't need sun. Diurnal plants are referring that plants need sun but can still survive at night. I think plants only during the day isn't a bad idea, but apparently there's no term for it. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 14:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Catagories - Peas Can I create a catagory called "Peas" because I am about to make a whole new range of peas. Joshandpingu 07:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I still make pages about peas? Joshandpingu 09:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sir! Okay! I'll reply here from now on! PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 15:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) TWEEEEEET TWEEEEET! NOTE: I play angry birds aswell! (im stuck in the second place on level 15 i think) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 15:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) When? How long is it going to take to get the conveyor-belt photo? (not to egg you on to do it but i still want it) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 16:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Gargantuar...heh heh Whoops! I saw Crazy Gargantuar whas not made,I thought it would be nice to help.Sorry for any inconvienience!Biospark22 23:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 What do you mean? That I can't add anymore admins? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 08:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Since I am a Grammar Nazi, I will correct your grammar (no offense, it's for the good of people) Should I tell you User who can't be an Admin(even users who haven't join this wiki but alredy join PvZ wiki) if this wiki has more user? A Message From Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) This is for this wiki. (And no, I don't even understand the translation offense) Should I tell you that users can't be admins (even users who haven't joined this wiki but already joined PvZ wiki) if this wiki has more users? '' A message from Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants (UTC) This is for the wiki. You can still add more admin if this wiki has more user, you know we alredy have enough admin right now. You can add Someone that responsible enough,quite active also never be rude and vandalize a page. I think we need to discuss about some user who can't be an admin(cause they are rude/vandalizer/maybe has blocked before) This message was sended byCofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ''You can still add more admins if this has more users, but you know we already have enough admins right now. You can add someone that is responsible enough, quite active (actually, it's really for one month) and also was never rude (or has never been rude) and hasn't vandalized any page. I think we need to discuss about some users who can't be admins (cause they are rude, vandals, or has been blocked before (for some other reason)). This message was sent by (your siggy here) No, we don't need to discuss about users who can't be admins, what we should REALLY talk about is the CANDIDACY of an admin, to see if he/she is fit. I was also blocked too (around mid-October 2010) because I was spammin PvZ Wiki, but for one whole month, I made good edits, and was granted administratorship, so people who are blocked (though for only a light reason) CAN be admin, as long as he/she has made edits in good faith for a long time. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 09:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) How do... How did you recolor plants so fast? I had to use paint. PLEASE tell me! Reply from CattailsWelove Ok! Thank you! Gami Wiki is about creating these cool Gamis ( Monsters like pokemon ). It could be based of anything or could be something in your imagination. Inner Linkies or rather than http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop and the like. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 08:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :And some words don't need to be capitalized. Only the first word of the sentence and proper nouns are capitalized. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 08:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll Make a picture for you guys Hi! Its me, CattailsWelove. I've just made some pictures for the zombies that doesn't have pictures. I've made 2 so far, the Frankenstein Zombie and the Ringmaster Zombie. If you need anything just contact me Here. How do you unlock ZomBotany wall nut bowling with windows XP How do you unlock ZomBotany Wall Nut Bowling with windows XP?(I can't find a DAT File anywhere so it's not working.) re: Yes.. It means like that. I pick that name fromy inspiration about "fanservice"(it was a Japanese Anime terminology ) Apakah ini Leotard P? Hoee.... Talk here!! Sorry Our computer had an error. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 05:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandal He's been blocked by MarkvA by the Wikia Content Team for a year. Usually, the ones banned for a year don't come back anymore. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 05:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Apparently I'm not bureaucrat there, so I can't make anyone have rollback, etc. RandomguY and JSquish come there occasionally, but not always. Of all 10 admins, I'm the most active. I can't always monitor things there. I need sleep too. Luckily, Hardinero is also there, so it's slightly easier to maintain it. I hope more GOOD contributors come there. There have been more good unregistered contributors lately, but the registered ones are bad. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 05:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Unluckily, I will be slightly inactive since school starts at June 7. Deleting Pages Why did you deleted my page of squash-o-pult? Re:Hi there! So you saw my party on... Pokemon Stories Wiki? Anyway, I've updated it and I've also traded my Giratina from Platinum. *Lvl 100 Reshiram *Lvl 100 Zekrom *Lvl 100 Kyurem *Lvl 97 Giratina *Lvl 100 Keldeo *Lvl 100 Meloetta (Psychic form) You could probably still beat me :P But I don't really know how to battle with others yet, I'll try to figure it out. Carzmoviefan 02:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Deleting reasons Please be more reasonable. Explain why it's badly made. Lack of content, swear words, impossible or whatever. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) STOP ASSUMING STUFF I didn't make up the plants in Pult Mania 2! (Exept for the Pickle-pult, the Radish-pult, and the Cherry-pult) If you would have looked here and here and looked at their histories, you would have noticed that a user called Gat-tail made them, not me so pease stop assuming stuff. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) REVENGE WELL SINCE THIS IS OBVIOUSLY DESTROYER AND SINCE YOU APPARENTLY COMMENTED ON MY NINJA PEA AND THEN IT JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE DELETED AFTER ATLEAST AN HOUR'S WORK ON IT.WEL I HAVE HEARD YOURE THE DELETER OF THE ADMINS SO IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT AS I SAID "THIS MEANS WAR' NO BAD FEELINGS BUT IF YOU DID CHOOSE TO DELETE IT..... sorry for being a jerk i was just joking around dude. no harsh feelings right? but maybe you should calm down a bit.later, Destroyer Reziladnav Ignore Hey Apple! He sure is annoying. It was he who vandalised your talk page. Ban him if he continues to insult anyone. Sincerely, Kirbypeashooter 04:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Try to writes backward his name. Also his '''Nigga Zombie' article was so lol. GatlingPeaz 04:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you said on my profile. IM NOT APPLE! AND YOU ARE NOT ME! Hahahahah Zombie help Can you please give me an idea on the picture and ablities on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum zombies? Sincerely, Kirbypeashooter 04:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Blover Komiks Hi! Its me, catts... I heard you talked about Blover Komiks Wiki with COmpliensCreator... Could you tell me where to get there. Oh, and i see you've spotted my 2nd favourite wiki, Gami Wiki. Yeah I edit there and I'm also and admin there. Yep, I surely can! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re : Badges No, I din't. In fact... I don't even know how to enable them Badges If you don't know how to disable them, I will do that.Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 I AM ACTIVE 04:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC)